


Сенсация

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Немного о поисках сенсаций и пользе невест.





	Сенсация

**Author's Note:**

> Арка оказалась временным порталом, и Сириус после падения в неё вернулся обратно второго мая 1998 года.
> 
> Автор признает что упорот, но ... очень часто всё не то, чем кажется)
> 
> На WTF Kombat для команды WTF HP Adventurers 2018.

— Просто не верится, что я нахожусь в знаменитом особняке Блэков, — вдохновенно пропела Скитер, записывая что-то в свой блокнот.

— Осторожнее, мисс Скитер, — хмуро взглянул на неё Сириус, — у нас с вами были договоренности только об интервью. И я не желаю видеть в нём пространные описания своего дома. 

— Простите, — Скитер обольстительно улыбнулась и поправила волосы, открывая обзор на декольте. 

Лаванда хмыкнула: было очень глупо рассчитывать, что такие приемчики могут подействовать. Сириус поймал её взгляд и улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом. 

— Может быть, желаете что-нибудь к чаю, _мисс_ Скитер? — с напускной заботой осведомилась Лаванда, заметив, что та даже не притронулась к чашке. 

— Благодарю, мисс Браун, я не голодна, — сдержанно ответила Скитер, а перо уже строчило: _«Лаванда Браун чувствует себя хозяйкой в доме на площади Гриммо, который потерял былую мрачность…» _

— Можете не волноваться, мы вас не отравим, — рассмеялся Сириус, беря Лаванду за руку.

Историю о том, как после посещения дома Северуса Снейпа Рита Скитер две недели пролежала в Мунго и лечилась от непонятного отравления, знали все. Лаванда считала, что это было даже чересчур милосердно: напиши кто-то про неё книгу «Сволочь или святая?», она прокляла бы так, что Скитер потом бы костей не собрала.

— У меня и мысли не было, — хихикнула Скитер, но Лаванда слишком хорошо знала таких женщин: эта стерва наконец вздохнула свободнее. Было очевидно, что она побаивалась сюда идти, но не смогла удержаться от любопытства: все журналисты обожают сенсации. 

— Итак, — Скитер кокетливым жестом поправила очки, — известие о вашей помолвке не могло не привлечь внимание редакции «Ежедневного пророка» и, будем откровенны, разбило сердца многих волшебниц. Расскажите, как начались ваши отношения?

— Любовь поразила нас мгновенно, мисс Скитер, — заговорила Лаванда, — она выскочила перед нами как из-под земли… как ужасный Фенрир Грейбек, бросившийся на меня во время битвы за Хогвартс.

— Значит, вашим спасителем оказался мистер Блэк? — с легким удивлением спросила Скитер. 

— Сириус — настоящий герой, — кивнула Лаванда и прищурилась, чтобы различить написанное в блокноте.

_ «Синее платье мисс Браун не скрывает несколько шрамов на шее. Вернувшись из небытия в тот страшный день, второго мая 1998 года, мистер Блэк встретил свою судьбу, но только чудом смог спасти её от смерти…_

Чтобы скрыть усмешку от бдительной Скитер, Лаванда с обожанием взглянула на Сириуса. Пока что статья слишком предсказуема, и в ней не было ничего скандального и предосудительного. Вопросы были «скользкие», но ожидаемые, поэтому Лаванда всегда находила ответ, от которого Скитер немного терялась. 

— И последний вопрос: как на ваше решение пожениться отреагировали близкие? 

— Мои родители были удивлены, но пожелали нам счастья: мама всегда считала, что следовать зову сердца.

— Мистер Блэк, а что же сказали ваш крестник, знаменитый Гарри Поттер, и его друзья? Насколько я осведомлена, нашу дорогую Лаванду связывала нежная дружба с мистером Уизли…

— Как интересно… я ведь точно знаю, что среди друзей Гарри самая нежная дружба у Лав-Лав была с Гермионой…

Скитер издала какой-то хрюкающий звук, а Лаванде оставалось лишь хихикнуть и представлять, как она оторвёт Сириусу голову, когда они останутся вдвоем. 

Кажется, совладать с собой у Лаванды всё-таки не получилось: Скитер с сахарной улыбочкой заявила, что ей уже пора на следующее интервью, но она будет безумно рада приглашению на свадьбу. 

Стоило Скитер исчезнуть в камине, как Лаванда швырнула в Сириуса чашку:

— В следующий раз я скажу, что ты все школьные годы был влюблен в МакГонагалл!

Сириус с хохотом увернулся от второй чашки и выставил руки перед собой. 

— Ладно тебе, это же хороший ответ. Или я должен был сказать что-то вроде «у всех нас случались ошибки юности, но я полностью доверяю моей дорогой Лав-Лав»?

— И называть меня так тоже не надо, — буркнула Лаванда, возвращаясь обратно на диван.

— Не дуйся, — Сириус подошел к ней и потрепал по голове. — Всё-таки за романтичный фасад у нас отвечаешь ты. 

— Напомни лучше: зачем я вообще согласилась на это? — вздохнула Лаванда.

— Наверное, потому, что невесте безвинно осужденного Сириуса Блэка гораздо легче построить карьеру в Министерстве?

— Конечно, я же сама прагматичность…

— Ну и тебе искренне стало жалко своего спасителя, который на всех приёмах прятался от влюбленных идиоток.

Лаванда улыбнулась. Это и правда было комично: устав от сочувствующих и презрительных взглядов на свои шрамы, она плакала в каком-то тёмном коридоре, а Сириус наткнулся на неё, пытаясь скрыться от Ребекки Фоули.

Когда они услышали шаги, Лаванда в панике прижалась к Сириусу, стараясь скрыть зарёванное лицо. Её и правда не узнали, потому что мисс Фоули просто волновало присутствие другой женщины как таковой. Она вылила на Сириуса такой поток оскорблений, будто они были женаты уже двадцать лет и Ребекка застала его с давней любовницей.

Мисс Фоули ушла, гневно стуча каблуками, а Лаванда и Сириус долго смеялись над случившимся. Тогда она и посоветовала Сириусу найти фиктивную девушку или невесту, чтобы избавиться от настырных поклонниц, желавших его утешить. 

Сириус тут же предложил эту роль самой Лаванде, пусть и видел её второй раз в жизни. И вот они уже почти год развлекались, играя влюбленных и иногда доводя этим до белого каления половину общих знакомых. Выражение лица Грейнджер в такие моменты доставляло Лаванде особое удовольствие.

— Ладно, — она встала с дивана и распустила собранные в сложную прическу волосы, — мне пора бежать, я обещала сегодня навестить родителей. Не забудь: по расписанию у нас с тобой послезавтра романтический ужин где-нибудь в Косом переулке. 

— Как прикажет моя дорогая невеста, — хмыкнул Сириус. 

— Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, кто же из нас старше.

— А я — не пригласить ли тебя на настоящий ужин.

— Поверь, тебе не нужны такие проблемы, — усмехнулась Лаванда. — Я истеричка и никогда не читала работы Парацельса.

— Зато с тобой весело, — пожал плечами Сириус. 

— Поговорим об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, — предложила Лаванда, бросая горсть пороха в камин. — Не забывай, нам еще нужно придумать повод отложить свадьбу.

— Никаких сложностей: я приревную тебя к Роджеру Дэвису.

— Скандал? — приподняла бровь Лаванда. 

— И потом бурное примирение. Отличная схема, разве нет?

— Обсудим это за ужином.

— Настоящим или фиктивным?

Лаванда предпочла промолчать и исчезнуть в зеленом пламени. За этот год и так случилось слишком много сенсаций.


End file.
